<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>show me your soft spot by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062523">show me your soft spot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Sexual Inexperience</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Richie couldn’t finish the sentence before Eddie gave a tentative lick to Richie’s whole length. He blushed a little at the sound of satisfaction coming out of Richie’s mouth and decided to give it another go.<br/>“That’s good,” Richie said.<br/>He decided it would be easier if Richie’s cock was more stable, so he closed his fist at the base, and then licked it again a few times, going from base to the tip.<br/>“This feels good,” Richie told him, his hand still on Eddie’s head.<br/>Eddie’s cock twitched in his pants. He didn’t know why, but hearing this sort of reassurance from Richie just made him satisfied, a little warmer.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Clowntown Kink Meme 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>show me your soft spot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021">clowntown2021</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes I know prompt said Eddie has never gotten a blowjob sorry</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Prompt:</strong></p><p> </p><p>Eddie has never gotten a blowjob before, and he's certainly never given one. Richie talks him through giving one for the first time. Lots of praise and encouragement from Richie; Eddie, who was still on the fence about whether or not he's actually into guys, is completely overwhelmed by how much it turns him on to make Richie lose it.</p><p>(Post It: Ch.2, no infidelity please)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If someone had told thirty-something years old Eddie Kaspbrak that, at forty, he would have found himself kneeled between the legs of one of his childhood best friend in a three-bedroom house in Los Angeles, he would have probably had a panic attack before running away in fear.</p><p>But here he was: forty, divorced, with a faint tan and in a relationship with a man. He was sitting with his knees on the fluffy rug of he and Richie’s leaving room. Richie was sitting in front of him, on their white couch. His hair was disrelished from Eddie fondling it while making out just a few minutes earlier, and his glasses were sitting askew on his nose. He was still wearing the pink shirt he’d worn for a meeting, while the jeans he had opted for that morning were now laying at his ankles, together with his briefs. He was staring at Eddie from above, and stroking his hair fondly.</p><p>He said, “Are you sure about this?”, using a thumb to caress along Eddie’s jaw.</p><p>Richie’s cock stood before Eddie in all his glory, big and definitely hard. This was not the first time Eddie was seeing it. Since reciprocally confessing they had feelings for one another less than one month earlier, their relationship had moved from tentative kissing, to intense making out sessions and had then been promoted to enthusiastic hand jobs. Just last week, Richie had given him his first blowjob.</p><p>Eddie liked sex with Richie—that was undeniable. Not that they’d had explored, but Eddie was aware that the things he did with Richie led him to have completely different emotions and feelings than the little he had with Myra. He liked kissing Richie before stepping out for work in the morning, a little peck between mouthfuls of cereals. He liked hasty hand jobs in front of the tv, a forgotten movie playing in the background. He liked Richie, that was sure, with his hands and his rough fingertips and the undeniable knowledge that Richie really wanted him, body and mind.</p><p>Still, Eddie’d had overcome a tremendous amount of changes in the past year. He’d remembered his childhood and relived his forgotten trauma, divorced, relocated, fell in love with his best friend, and a little part of his brain, that part that he used to have an inhaler for and that sometimes sounded like his mother, was telling him that he could not be really sure that this was actually, one-hundred percent what he wanted.</p><p>If he really wanted, he knew he could just tell Richie he’d changed his mind and to just go back to kissing. Or maybe that would have killed the mood and they would have just gone back doing their things for the day. That Richie would not have held it against him. He knew it because Richie was watching him with his pupils dilated behind his glasses, but touching him with gentle hands.</p><p>So, he said, “Yes,” determined. He took a look at Richie’s cock, then at Richie’s face again, and he added, “But you’ll have to talk me through a bit.”</p><p>Richie stopped stroking his hair for a moment; then he swallowed. “Sure,” he replied.</p><p>“Are you comfortable like that?” he asked.</p><p>Eddie shifted a bit and then he nodded, planting his knees firm against the rug.</p><p>“Just take your time,” Richie said, “Just—maybe trying lick it and then put it in your mouth when you feel—<em>oh</em>”</p><p>Richie couldn’t finish the sentence before Eddie gave a tentative lick to Richie’s whole length. He blushed a little at the sound of satisfaction coming out of Richie’s mouth and decided to give it another go.</p><p>“That’s good,” Richie said.</p><p>He decided it would be easier if Richie’s cock was more stable, so he closed his fist at the base, and then licked it again a few times, going from base to the tip.</p><p>“This feels good,” Richie told him, his hand still on Eddie’s head.</p><p>Eddie’s cock twitched in his pants. He didn’t know why, but hearing this sort of reassurance from Richie just made him satisfied, a little warmer.</p><p>He gave it another lick. Richie’s cock pulsed at the tip and a drop of precum came out. Eddie’d seen it before, but this was the first time a sudden urge came to him to lick it off, put his tongue on Richie’s tip. So he got closer, until his lips hovered on Richie, and then he opened his lips enough to get the precum into his mouth, tasting Richie.</p><p>Richie gasped at the sudden contact. “You’re doing good,” he said, looking at Eddie and smiling reassuringly. “Maybe just slowly go lower when you feel like it. Put more into your mouth.”</p><p>Eddie nodded, his lips still around Richie’s tip. His own cock twitched again.</p><p>Richie felt firm in his grip, and from where Eddie was standing, he looked so good and strong and Eddie, in the urge of the moment, decided to take it all in, suddenly lowering his head and taking the whole of Richie into his mouth. This did not go as he’d expected: his gag reflex suddenly kicked in and he had to retreat quickly, coughing.</p><p>“Fuck, you okay?” Richie asked immediately, a gentle hand patting his back.</p><p>Eddie felt tears in his eyes. He coughed for a little bit more.</p><p>“Okay, I think we’re—” Richie began to say, but before he could finish the sentence, Eddie took him into his hand again.</p><p>“No,” he stated, firmly. With his free hand he brought Richie’s finger into his hair. “Just keep guiding me,” he said. Still with his free hand on Richie’s, he pushed his own head closer to his boyfriend’s cock. Then he looked up at Richie, who was staring at him with an expression between worry and lust, and added, “Please.”</p><p>Richie swallowed. “Whatever you want, baby,” Richie said, and then slowly lowered Eddie’s head more, until his tongue touched Richie again. He felt, again, the salty taste of precum in his mouth. He was getting used to it.</p><p>“Just move your tongue around the tip,” Richie suggested, and Eddie obeyed. A little <em>Mmmph</em>, came out from Richie’s lips, and Eddie felt encouraged to keep doing it.</p><p>“Take a little more in,” he added after a bit. “Just a little.”</p><p>Eddie was not sure what a little meant, but he decided to slide Richie’s cock inside his mouth until the whole tip, and at least two centimetres of his length, were now laying fully on his tongue.</p><p>“Good boy,” Richie said. Eddie’s cock twitched again in his briefs. He was, now, incredibly hard. Eddie was not sure why, because he’d never felt like the mere action of satisfying someone else made him himself grew satisfied. But something about feeling Richie in his mouth, Richie’s smell, Richie’s taste, was making him feel something deep and warm in his stomach.</p><p>“Just move your head up to the tip and down,” Richie explained. “Like they do in porn,” he added.</p><p>Eddie obeyed again. Richie immediately gasped when he started moving, and he observed with satisfaction that whatever it was that he was going, Richie was liking it. His hand was still in his hair but his movements, once regular and controlled, were now chaotic. His eyes were closed and he was silent.</p><p>Eddie went up again and then he stopped, Richie’s tip between his lips. Richie opened his eyes. “Everything okay?” he asked.</p><p>“Tell me I’m doing good,” Eddie answered immediately. “Please.”</p><p>Richie blinked. He moved his thumb from Eddie’s hair to his bottom lip. Eddie closed his mouth and sucked a little on it, taking the tip of his cock also in.</p><p>“Fuck,” Richie whispered, “You’re so fucking pretty like this.”</p><p>Eddie blushed. Richie took his thumb out of his mouth and got it back on his hair. Eddie, satisfied, went back to take Richie in his mouth, sliding a little bit lower than before this time.</p><p>“You’re so good at this, baby,” Richie said, “I can’t believe this is your first time.”</p><p>Eddie fastened his rhythm, taking Richie’s cock in and out of his mouth quicker than before. His hand still lay firm around Richie’s length, and he decided to move it a bit, jerking Richie off in that part of skin he can’t reach with his mouth. This seemed to appeal Richie, as he threw his head back and said, “Holy shit.”</p><p>His fist grew firmer in Eddie’s hand, and Eddie felt his hair being pulled a little, sending a little thrill of excitement along his spine. At the same time, Richie started to speak again, without interruptions.</p><p>“Fuck, Eddie, you—ah, you’re so fucking good, you look so pretty from here, I love you so much baby, I’m going to—”</p><p>He pulled Eddie’s hair in an effort to have him out of the way. Eddie did not know what took upon him, but he fought against Richie’s hand and stood firmly with his mouth around his cock.</p><p>He felt everything: Richie’s cock getting even more rigid, pulsating, and then a splash of warm, salty semen exploding into his mouth, against his tongue, in the inside of his cheek. He let it get all out, until he could feel it go down his throat and started actually swallowing it.</p><p>Only after giving Richie’s overstimulated tip a final lick to clean it up did he detach. He took his time to look at Richie’s cock, which was slowly softening, and then at Richie, all red and sweaty, his head thrown back, his chest going up and down to reclaim oxygen.</p><p>His knees were starting to hurt. He got up slowly to sit on the couch next to Richie, and as he did this he felt his stiff cock unpleasantly rubbing against the fabric of his briefs.</p><p>He sat against Richie and lowered his briefs. The other man looked at him suddenly. “Let me,” he said, bringing his hand towards his cock, but Eddie shook his head. “Just talk to me,” he said.</p><p>Richie nodded. Eddie started jerking off, knowing he wouldn’t last long. Richie got closer and slid down a little, his mouth against Eddie’s neck. As he talked, Eddie could feel the moist air against his skin, feeling almost like a kiss.</p><p>“You make me feel so good,” Richie said, “You make me come so fucking hard.”</p><p>“Did you—ah—did you like it?”</p><p>“I liked it so much, baby,” Richie replied, “You are made for sucking cocks. You are so good at sucking mine.”</p><p>He kissed Eddie’s neck. Eddie could fastened his pace, feeling his climax arriving.</p><p>“Come for me,” Richie said between neck kisses, “You’re so fucking good, you deserve to come, you just look so pretty when you are like this—”</p><p>Eddie came with a little whine, come splattering against his stomach. Richie kept talking to him, saying <em>how good</em> he was, “Yes keep going”, until he had given his all.</p><p>He let his cock go and started breathing deeply. Richie planted a kiss of his semi-open mouth. They stayed silent for a moment.</p><p>“You okay?” Richie asked after a bit.</p><p>Eddie nodded before opening his eyes. Richie was staring at him, smiling.</p><p>“So—” he started, but Eddie didn’t let him finish.</p><p>“Shut up,” Eddie said, blushing.</p><p>Richie chuckled. “I wasn’t saying anything.” They kissed again, this time two little pecks on the lips.</p><p>“I was serious,” he said, “It was really good.”</p><p>Eddie smiled. He felt the smell of Richie’s cologne mixed with semen and sex and saliva. He felt the taste of his mouth in Richie’s and it made him shiver, the idea that Richie could feel the taste of himself on Eddie’s tongue.</p><p>He could still taste Richie’s come, could still smell the musky odor of Richie’s cock, and he liked it. He knew he would need to go shower in less than five minutes, but for now, he let himself gloat in the afterglow, let himself gaze at Richie in front of him and realize that he was exactly where he needed to be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title from dirty mouth by alice phoebe lou</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>